kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel III)/Issue 7
English= Feature Ordis Bombarded; Juno Taken by Force At dawn on June 19th, the Port City of Ordis in the Lamare province was assaulted by an unimaginable thunder. At the same time, a giant pillar of water rose up in the bay, and ten minutes later, there was a second roar that sunk the freighters anchored in the bay instantly, sending the enormous port city into an immediate panic. The bombardment continued afterward, and while no rounds fell in the city, harbor buildings and ships were heavily damaged. Baleares Lighthouse, the symbol of Ordis, was completely destroyed. ♦Where did the bombardment come from?♦ The source of the thunder is thought to be the very new Dragnov-class railway cannons that were recently unveiled. The four weapons that were constructed in RF's western factory for the Imperial army were stolen and attacked from the valley region more than 500 selge away from Ordis. According to the Imperial Army, the new cannons' maximum range is 500 selge, which is unexpected proof it was those weapons that were used. ♦Naval Fortress Briefly Occupied♦ At nine o'clock on the same day, as the shells rained down, the Juno Naval Fortress near the port city was attacked suddenly and was briefly occupied. The Unified Regions Army that was in charge of the fortress pushed through in a break from the railway gunfire from the valley. They said that the fortress was occupied by a Jaeger corps and an autonomous weapon group of unknown affiliation. They are assumed to be the same group that stole the railway cannons. There was an armored group with a second corps as well, so reports are conflicted. ♦Handling the Incident and Assigning Responsibility♦ The port city and valley areas were surrounded by confusion, but the four railway cannons were recovered by the Unified Regions Army and those helping them by noon of the same day. Other companions recaptured the naval fortress, bringing the incident to a close. However, powers other than the captured Jaeger corps fled the area and their location is still unknown. The Jaeger corps were given over to the Imperial Army's Intelligence Division and have already had their identities discovered, but a well-informed source tells us: 'they may not be revealed by order of the government.' In any case, it appears to be clear that Marquis Ballad of the Lamare province was involved in both the theft of the railway cannons and the under-staffing of the naval fortress, making a rare statement of impeachment likely to be handed down by the Imperial Provincial Council. Incident Strange Occurrences Near Haliask Also on June 19th, near Haliask in the North Ambria province, an underground autonomous weapon factory was discovered, then seized and destroyed within the day. It was assumed to be a remnant of an international criminal organization from the Northern War last year, and is not thought to be directly related to the incident in Lamare. ♦Bravo to Both Campuses of Thors Military Academy♦ The incident was handled by Thors Military Academy students who were training near Haliask. As the head cadet, Crown Prince Cedric made the decision, and finally, the factory was attacked by the Crimson Wings, totally destroying it and allaying any doubts. Local residents were temporarily evacuated, but His Highness' directions and care for the wounded were perfect. 'He's not your average student,' says one classmate. Incidentally, students of the academy's branch campus contributed to the handling of the incident in Lamare, giving an additional sheen of pride to the horned lion crest. Culture Preparations for the Summer Festival Begin One month later than other areas of the empire, the time for Heimdallr's Summer Festival is nearing. The event will be held July 17th through the 19th this year, which is slightly short, but will be full of celebrations and events like the Summer Festival Concert, the Summer Races, and a special performance of the opera. Events Stars and the Zemurian Civilization Exhibit Beginning on July 7th in the Leica District of Heimdallr, the 'Stars and the Zemurian Civilization' exhibit will open at the museum. The event will last the entire month and many are expected to visit during the Summer Festival. The permanent exhibitions in the entrance hall are also said to be enjoyable. The curator reminds us to 'let your mind go back to the romance of ancient times.' |-| Japanese= 【特集】海都砲撃・ジュノー要塞占領　　　　　　　　　　　 　去る６月１９日未明、ラマール州の海都オルディスを途轍も ない轟音が襲った。同時に湾内に巨大な水柱が立ち上り、その １０分後には２回目の轟音と共に湾内に停泊していた貨物船が 轟沈、巨大海港都市は瞬く間にパニックに陥った。　　　　　 　その後も断続的に轟音が響き渡り、市内への落下は辛うじて 無かったものの、港湾区の施設や船舶には深刻な被害が発生、 海都の象徴だったバルアレス大灯台も無残に砕け散った。　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆飛来したものの正体は◆　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　轟音の正体はあろうことか列車砲──先日披露されたばかり の新型ドラグノフ級の砲弾だった。ＲＦの西部工場で建造され、 正規軍に納入予定だった４基の戦略兵器が奪われて、海都から ５００セルジュ以上離れた峡谷地帯から砲撃を続けたのである。 　正規軍の発表によると新型の最大有効射程は５００セルジュ とされ、図らずもその性能が実証された形となった。　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆一時占領された海上要塞◆　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　同日９時、轟音が断続的に続く中、海都近郊にあるジュノー 海上要塞が急襲を受け、一時占領状態に陥った。同要塞を管理 していた統合地方軍が峡谷地帯の列車砲へ対処する隙を突いた もので、占領したのは所属不明の猟兵団と自律稼動型の兵器群 だったという。列車砲を奪った団と同じと見られるが、別の猟 兵団や甲冑をまとった一団もいたらしく、情報は錯綜している。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆事件の解決、責任の所在◆　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　大混乱に陥った海都周辺と峡谷地帯だったが、同日正午まで に統合地方軍とその協力者が４基の列車砲を奪還、別途動いて いた協力者が海上要塞を制圧して一連の事件は解決した。　　 　しかし拘束された猟兵団以外の勢力は現地を離脱、いまだ行 方は判明していない。なお猟兵団については帝国軍情報局に引 き渡され、既に正体は判明しているようだが「政治判断で公表 されない可能性もある」（消息筋）という。　　　　　　　　 　いずれにせよ列車砲が奪われた経緯、海上要塞が手薄となっ た状況の双方に、ラマール州暫定統括者であるバラッド侯爵が 関わっていたのは確実らしく、領邦会議から異例の弾劾声明が 出されており、陛下もそれを追認される見込みだという。　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【事件】ハリアスク市近郊で異変発生　　　　　　　　　　　 　同じく６月１９日、ノーザンブリア州都ハリアスクの近郊で 地下に隠されていた自律稼動兵器の工場が発見され、同日中に 制圧、破壊された。昨年の北方戦役において暗躍していた国際 犯罪組織が残したものと目されているが、ラマール州の事件と の直接的な関係は無さそうだ。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆トールズ士官学院両校、お手柄◆　　　　　　　　　　　　 　なお事件を解決したのは、ハリアスクに地方演習に来ていた トールズ士官学院だった。主席候補生であるセドリック皇太子 殿下の判断で、最後には《紅き翼》の主砲が地下工場を直撃、 完全破壊して後顧の憂いを断ったのである。この影響で付近住 民が一時避難したが、その誘導と被害への配慮も完璧で「既に 一学生の器ではない」（同学院教官）。　　　　　　　　　　 　ちなみにラマール州の事件でも、同学院の第Ⅱ分校が解決に 貢献しており、有角の獅子の紋章の力強い輝きを感じさせた。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 【文化】帝都の夏至祭、準備始まる　　　　　　　　　　　　 　帝国各地から遅れること一ヶ月、今年も帝都の夏至祭が近づ いてきた。今年は７月１７日～１９日の３日が予定されており、 やや短いながらも祝賀会や音楽祭、競馬の夏至賞にオペラの特 別公演と、数多くの充実したイベントで賑わいそうだ。　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【催事】星と古代文明展　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　７月７日より帝都ライカ地区の帝國博物館で『星と古代文明 展』が開催される。今月一杯開かれ、夏至祭中は大勢の来館者 を見込むとのこと。玄関ホールの常設展示も充実するらしく、 「古代のロマンに想いを馳せてもらえれば」（同館館長） Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books